Powers of the Mind vs Powers of the Body
by Be'Jammin
Summary: A semi-SI fic. The OC resembles me in certain ways. But, anyway a new fighter comes to Nerima and the only thing he takes things to a different level. No, that isn't ki, but it still hurts.


**A/N** This is a very interesting look on a newcomer to Nerima.  He's almost as fast as Ranma, strong as Ryouga, and his intelligence is above par when compared to Nabiki.  And, here's the kicker, he's definitely a gaijin, but he uses a ki blast of a sort.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½

Something was wrong, and Ranma knew it.  No one tried to kill him yet, or tried to grope his female form.  Not that he didn't like the new routine, it's just that when everything goes in his favor, it starts to swing back and hit him in the ass, so to speak.  That was when he noticed a gaijin tourist that looked to be Kasumi's age balancing on a fence.  On two fingers.  Two _horizontal_ fingers.

'Hmmm… I bet he's some type of acrobat,' Ranma thought to himself.  Then he noticed that the gaijin was looking at him.

"Youse wouldn't be a Satomay Ran-ma, air of the Satomay An'thin' Goes marshal arts school?" the man asked him.  Ranma winced at the butchering the man did to the language.  It was horrendous, all that Shampoo lacked was grammar, he seemed to revel in, well, destroying sentence structure.

"Yeah, and who might you be?" Ranma asked the gaijin.

"Damien Julineper.  And I'm a challengin' youse to a marshal arts match.  We'll be usin' An'thin' Goes rules, to a KO." This Damien said.  He certainly didn't seem like much, all Ranma knew that he had was surprisingly good balance and probably a high pain threshold.

"Sure, your on.  When are we gonna hold this match?" Ranma asked.  He saw Damien grin as his pupils constricted and he clenched his fists.

"Right now." Damien snarled as he charge with a burst of speed Ranma found difficult to dodge.  He also noticed a blue vapor trail, that seemed to trace the movement of this new opponent.

'Nah, that can't be a ki signature, I'm pretty sure I would have noticed it before.' Ranma thought as he launched an attack of his own, a kick to the side.  Damien blocked it with his left forearm.

'Man this guy is good, being able to block that without being hurt.' Ranma thought to himself.  He noticed that Damien was cracking his joints, especially the neck.

"Always a good idea to start off fast.  They don't expect ya to start like a rocket." Damien said as he attacked once more.  Now, things got weird, Damien attacked from all sides, but an 'after-image' remained be hind, distracting him.  As the fight got more intense, the after-images started to follow Damien faster and more fluidly.  Ranma was getting tire from the quick hit and run attacks and threw his fist out.  Oddly enough it caught Damien in the stomach, causing him to groan and step back.

"I didn't see that coming.  I unnerest'mated ya just slightly." Damien said.  Ranma took this as his chance and began his assault.  It lasted for three minutes with no connections.  Damien seemed to move before Ranma attacked.  By now the two combatants had gathered quite a crowd, with one food cart and Nabiki taking bets.

"I have a question for you.  Have you ever heard of the Chinese Amazons and there secret moves?" Ranma asked, getting a quirked eyebrow from Damien.  Obviously he hadn't.

'Good, the Chestnut fist should be enough to finish him off.' Ranma thought to himself and grinned.

"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken" Ranma cried out as he started to pound the gaijin with unbelievably fast blows, but after 15 seconds, he had to stop.  This was strange as he could normally keep it up longer.  He noticed his knuckles were bruised, cut, and all out of shape and there was a blue shimmer that rippled out where he impacted.

"Nows its my turn." Damien said.  Ranma didn't see his fists, but he felt them, every single one of them.  Every hit left its mark, every jab, every backhand, all insanely fast.  It was then that Ranma realized that Damien was holding back.  He was as well, but he didn't expect that this man would be able to do anything, let alone a revised rendition of the Chestnut Fist.

"Your holding back, Mister Julineper.  Don't." Ranma said.  He saw Damien grin and lick his lips.

'Man, this guy is sadistic.' Ranma thought as he prepared for whatever attack that was coming to him.  But nothing happened, Damien just rolled his head and clenched his fists again.  Then something happened, a blue shockwave passed from Damien and spread out like a ripple.  There was a flash and Damien was gone.

"Coward.  Challenged me and then he runs away." Ranma said.  Actually he was quite glad that Damien turned tail and ran, he didn't think that he could keep up much longer.  Then the blows rained down on him.  Powerful, backbreaking blows coming from nowhere and everywhere at once.

"What the hell!" Ranma cried out as a kick to the kidney impacted quite nicely.

"Where are you?" Ranma shouted trying to block the attacks, and failing.  Badly.  He needed to do something, fast.  He tried focusing on what he felt when Damien first attacked, maybe it would work.  It did work, but only slightly.  Damien was still there, somehow he was hiding from him and still able to attack.  His outline was hazy and his body looked like it was made out of mist.  This was his one chance and he struck as hard as he could.  Damien wasn't expecting that.

"Well, that was cool.  Not ofen that someone 'its me like that." Damien said with a smirk and laugh.  He rolled his neck, shook his head, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alright, no more Mist'r Nice Psion." Damien said, holding out his hand.  A bluish orb the size of a baseball appeared in his hand.  Which he then threw like a baseball.  If it wasn't for all of Ranma's speed training, it would have hit him.  And it seemed that it would have hit hard, given the state of the wall it hit.  As Damien stared is shock, Ranma saw this as his chance.

"Moko Takashiba!" Ranma yelled.  The super heated ball of yellow energy hurtled towards Damien.  An explosion followed soon afterward.  When the dust had cleared, Damien had ducked, bending at his knees with the back of his head touching the ground.  With no noticeable physical exertion, he rose up to a standing position.

"No way!" Ranma said.  This guy was good.  He was… as good as him and maybe better.  But, he needed to finish this fight.  And he saw the same determination on Damien's face.

"Time to end, boy." Damien said as his body went very limp. Like he was calm and focusing on something.  Ranma took this as his chance to prepare his Hiryu Shouten Ha.  To all who was present the air turned green form the mixing of Damien's blue psi aura and Ranma's yellow ki aura.

"PSIONIC"

"HIRYU"

"MIND"

"SHOUTEN"

"TEMPEST!"

"HA!"

Unfortunately for all who were present, the azure psionic lighting from Damien's Psionic Mind Tempest didn't mix well with the tornado of cold ki that was from Ranma's Hiryu Shouten Ha.  In other sense, there was a big explosion.

**A/N** Hello, this came about from the fact that not a lot of animes deal with a fighter taking advantage of psionic energy.  That I know of anyway.  If you want to see the rest of this fic tell me and I'll probably finish it, no promises though, I still have to finish Accidents.  Well, I hope you enjoyed this teaser, though.


End file.
